duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 12th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan dmrp12-m1.jpg|The Jogiragon Abaregun - M1/M2 dmrp12-m1㊙.jpg|The Jogiragon Abaregun - M1㊙1/M2 dmrp12-m2.jpg|Jogirasta the Johnny - M2/M2 dmrp12-m2㊙.jpg|Jogirasta the Johnny - M2㊙1/M2 dmrp12-s1.jpg|Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never - S1/S12 dmrp12-s1㊙.jpg|Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never - S1㊙/S12 dmrp12-s2.jpg|Larcmessiah, Galaxy Bow - S2/S12 dmrp12-s3.jpg|Perfect Light - S3/S12 dmrp12-s4.jpg|Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation - S4/S12 dmrp12-s5.jpg|Mother Brain - S5/S12 dmrp12-s6.jpg|Tonkachi Schmok - S6/S12 dmrp12-s7.jpg|Helegrigory-Zeroshiki - S7/S12 dmrp12-s7㊙.jpg|Helegrigory-Zeroshiki - S7㊙/S12 dmrp12-s8.jpg|Perfect Darkness - S8/S12 dmrp12-s8㊙.jpg|Perfect Darkness - S8㊙/S12 dmrp12-s9.jpg|Akakage Redshadow - S9/S12 dmrp12-s10.jpg|Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash - S10/S12 dmrp12-s10㊙.jpg|Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash - S10㊙/S12 dmrp12-s11.jpg|Climax Brand - S11/S12 dmrp12-s12.jpg|Dangomusha - S12/S12 dmrp12-1.jpg|King Jackpotton - 1/104 dmrp12-2.jpg|Tronbelt, Immortal Play Music - 2/104 dmrp12-3.jpg|Ghirangrail, Galaxy Final Mode - 3/104 dmrp12-4.jpg|TB-30, Quiet - 4/104 dmrp12-5.jpg|Wobol Da, Kyokugenkyu - 5/104 dmrp12-6.jpg|Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears - 6/104 dmrp12-7.jpg|Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper - 7/104 dmrp12-8.jpg|Tizoris, Emperor Dragon Armored - 8/104 dmrp12-9.jpg|Dokurogariya, Gaimakyuu - 9/104 dmrp12-10.jpg|Mokumoku, Steam Engine Emperor - 10/104 dmrp12-11.jpg|Banok Rock - 11/104 dmrp12-12.jpg|Julian Loud, Faifan - 12/104 dmrp12-13.jpg|Benrini, Evilproof Will - 13/104 dmrp12-14.jpg|Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum - 14/104 dmrp12-15.jpg|Yosai, Brave Judgment Bond - 15/104 dmrp12-16.jpg|Bugvibes, Play Music - 16/104 dmrp12-17.jpg|Orion, Strange Stone - 17/104 dmrp12-18.jpg|Hoel Dege - 18/104 dmrp12-19.jpg|Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain - 19/104 dmrp12-20.jpg|*/ Kyugyodori, Nigen /* - 20/104 dmrp12-21.jpg|Dondon Blizzard Now - 21/104 dmrp12-22.jpg|Tei-Nishiki, Yomiji - 22/104 dmrp12-23.jpg|Zainty Zain - 23/104 dmrp12-24.jpg|Guilty Blackhole - 24/104 dmrp12-25.jpg|Chouhatsu Churis / Longest Way - 25/104 dmrp12-26.jpg|King Megahit - 26/104 dmrp12-27.jpg|Hayodice Flare - 27/104 dmrp12-28.jpg|CLIMAX-ARMOR! - 28/104 dmrp12-29.jpg|Walna Fourth - 29/104 dmrp12-30.jpg|Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull - 30/104 dmrp12-31.jpg|Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light - 31/104 dmrp12-32.jpg|Greenday Bearko - 32/104 dmrp12-33.jpg|Patchinator - 33/104 dmrp12-34.jpg|Tintre, Dignity Will - 34/104 dmrp12-35.jpg|Sapurakushon, Play Music - 35/104 dmrp12-36.jpg|Acolde, Play Music - 36/104 dmrp12-37.jpg|♪ Don't Think Our Justice Will Lag Behind! - 37/104 dmrp12-38.jpg|Crystant Bernamia - 38/104 dmrp12-39.jpg|Southern A - 39/104 dmrp12-40.jpg|Choanko, Haunted Shop - 40/104 dmrp12-41.jpg|Tunahacker, Intelligence Agent - 41/104 dmrp12-42.jpg|Zouny the Zony - 42/104 dmrp12-43.jpg|Takimizusennin - 43/104 dmrp12-44.jpg|Neonpool a.k.a. Nightview - 44/104 dmrp12-45.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Cut - 45/104 dmrp12-46.jpg|Juju, Misfortune Demon 79 - 46/104 dmrp12-47.jpg|Kukyuroras, Gyakusin - 47/104 dmrp12-48.jpg|Astel, Zero Star - 48/104 dmrp12-49.jpg|Ambaran, Zero Star - 49/104 dmrp12-50.jpg|Catalyst Round - 50/104 dmrp12-51.jpg|Goldongoldo - 51/104 dmrp12-52.jpg|Metappy Churis - 52/104 dmrp12-53.jpg|TOTUGEKI Spapam - 53/104 dmrp12-54.jpg|CATWAE Nekopon - 54/104 dmrp12-55.jpg|God Press You - 55/104 dmrp12-56.jpg|Meccha Bayetataki - 56/104 dmrp12-57.jpg|Christma Third - 57/104 dmrp12-58.jpg|Scarabaya - 58/104 dmrp12-59.jpg|Tokotokogamutaro - 59/104 dmrp12-60.jpg|Viewpre, Zekkai - 60/104 dmrp12-61.jpg|Tautemun, Taux - 61/104 dmrp12-62.jpg|Chestnut, Okushi - 62/104 dmrp12-63.jpg|Ninja Furoshikikun - 63/104 dmrp12-64.jpg|Bobobosanbozu - 64/104 dmrp12-65.jpg|Eikya, Super Guarding Will - 65/104 dmrp12-66.jpg|Caramosa, Judgment Bond - 66/104 dmrp12-67.jpg|Telmiwai, Play Music - 67/104 dmrp12-68.jpg|Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver - 68/104 dmrp12-69.jpg|Kaidunk Ra, Slimming Guardian - 69/104 dmrp12-70.jpg|Conight, the Oracle - 70/104 dmrp12-71.jpg|♪ Simple Sinburu - 71/104 dmrp12-72.jpg|♪ Enhancing Session - 72/104 dmrp12-73.jpg|Chandelier Boy - 73/104 dmrp12-74.jpg|Milk Wave - 74/104 dmrp12-75.jpg|Commander Techmagerter - 75/104 dmrp12-76.jpg|Oissu, Shell Beast - 76/104 dmrp12-77.jpg|Guguppi, Next Generation Champion - 77/104 dmrp12-78.jpg|Piperpipe - 78/104 dmrp12-79.jpg|Bashan a.k.a. Intercept - 79/104 dmrp12-80.jpg|Hydro a.k.a. Flying - 80/104 dmrp12-81.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Tomurai - 81/104 dmrp12-82.jpg|Charroll Doyle - 82/104 dmrp12-83.jpg|Alogant Awayne - 83/104 dmrp12-84.jpg|Sand Playing Man - 84/104 dmrp12-85.jpg|Death February, Reaper Puppet - 85/104 dmrp12-86.jpg|Shedas, Zero Star - 86/104 dmrp12-87.jpg|Cebuhole, Zero Star - 87/104 dmrp12-88.jpg|Guilty Fruits - 88/104 dmrp12-89.jpg|Balbalbalchu - 89/104 dmrp12-90.jpg|Ostar, Trigger Suction - 90/104 dmrp12-91.jpg|Pidodo, Mukamuka Train - 91/104 dmrp12-92.jpg|Kigurumi Churis - 92/104 dmrp12-93.jpg|Flag Referee - 93/104 dmrp12-94.jpg|Wanderer Churis - 94/104 dmrp12-95.jpg|Dokonjoda, Increasing Divine Soldier - 95/104 dmrp12-96.jpg|Acchicchi Town, Burning Town - 96/104 dmrp12-97.jpg|Potato First - 97/104 dmrp12-98.jpg|Girth Totem - 98/104 dmrp12-99.jpg|DJ Giant - 99/104 dmrp12-100.jpg|Saitamanegi - 100/104 dmrp12-101.jpg|Monkyuuta, Giganto - 101/104 dmrp12-102.jpg|Brorocco, Rori - 102/104 dmrp12-103.jpg|President Papercraft - 103/104 dmrp12-104.jpg|Oasis Contest - 104/104 dmrp12-m1.jpg|The Jogiragon Abaregun M1/M2 dmrp12-m1㊙.jpg|The Jogiragon Abaregun M1㊙1/M2 dmrp12-m2.jpg|Jogirasta the Johnny M2/M2 dmrp12-m2㊙.jpg|Jogirasta the Johnny M2㊙1/M2 dmrp12-s1.jpg|Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never S1/S12 dmrp12-s1㊙.jpg|Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never S1㊙/S12 dmrp12-s2.jpg|Larcmessiah, Galaxy Bow S2/S12 dmrp12-s3.jpg|Perfect Light S3/S12 dmrp12-s4.jpg|Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation S4/S12 dmrp12-s5.jpg|Mother Brain S5/S12 dmrp12-s6.jpg|Tonkachi Schmok S6/S12 dmrp12-s7.jpg|Helegrigory-Zeroshiki S7/S12 dmrp12-s7㊙.jpg|Helegrigory-Zeroshiki S7㊙/S12 dmrp12-s8.jpg|Perfect Darkness S8/S12 dmrp12-s8㊙.jpg|Perfect Darkness S8㊙/S12 dmrp12-s9.jpg|Akakage Redshadow S9/S12 dmrp12-s10.jpg|Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash S10/S12 dmrp12-s10㊙.jpg|Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash S10㊙/S12 dmrp12-s11.jpg|Climax Brand S11/S12 dmrp12-s12.jpg|Dangomusha S12/S12 dmrp12-1.jpg|King Jackpotton 1/104 dmrp12-2.jpg|Tronbelt, Immortal Play Music 2/104 dmrp12-3.jpg|Ghirangrail, Galaxy Final Mode 3/104 dmrp12-4.jpg|TB-30, Quiet 4/104 dmrp12-5.jpg|Wobol Da, Kyokugenkyu 5/104 dmrp12-6.jpg|Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears 6/104 dmrp12-7.jpg|Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper 7/104 dmrp12-8.jpg|Tizoris, Emperor Dragon Armored 8/104 dmrp12-9.jpg|Dokurogariya, Gaimakyuu 9/104 dmrp12-10.jpg|Mokumoku, Steam Engine Emperor 10/104 dmrp12-11.jpg|Banok Rock 11/104 dmrp12-12.jpg|Julian Loud, Faifan 12/104 dmrp12-13.jpg|Benrini, Evilproof Will 13/104 dmrp12-14.jpg|Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum 14/104 dmrp12-15.jpg|Yosai, Brave Judgment Bond 15/104 dmrp12-16.jpg|Bugvibes, Play Music 16/104 dmrp12-17.jpg|Orion, Strange Stone 17/104 dmrp12-18.jpg|Hoel Dege 18/104 dmrp12-19.jpg|Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain 19/104 dmrp12-20.jpg|*/ Kyugyodori, Nigen /* 20/104 dmrp12-21.jpg|Dondon Blizzard Now 21/104 dmrp12-22.jpg|Tei-Nishiki, Yomiji 22/104 dmrp12-23.jpg|Zainty Zain 23/104 dmrp12-24.jpg|Guilty Blackhole 24/104 dmrp12-25.jpg|Chouhatsu Churis / Longest Way 25/104 dmrp12-26.jpg|King Megahit 26/104 dmrp12-27.jpg|Hayodice Flare 27/104 dmrp12-28.jpg|CLIMAX-ARMOR! 28/104 dmrp12-29.jpg|Walna Fourth 29/104 dmrp12-30.jpg|Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull 30/104 dmrp12-31.jpg|Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light 31/104 dmrp12-32.jpg|Greenday Bearko 32/104 dmrp12-33.jpg|Patchinator 33/104 dmrp12-34.jpg|Tintre, Dignity Will 34/104 dmrp12-35.jpg|Sapurakushon, Play Music 35/104 dmrp12-36.jpg|Acolde, Play Music 36/104 dmrp12-37.jpg|♪ Don't Think Our Justice Will Lag Behind! 37/104 dmrp12-38.jpg|Crystant Bernamia 38/104 dmrp12-39.jpg|Southern A 39/104 dmrp12-40.jpg|Choanko, Haunted Shop 40/104 dmrp12-41.jpg|Tunahacker, Intelligence Agent 41/104 dmrp12-42.jpg|Zouny the Zony 42/104 dmrp12-43.jpg|Takimizusennin 43/104 dmrp12-44.jpg|Neonpool a.k.a. Nightview 44/104 dmrp12-45.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Cut 45/104 dmrp12-46.jpg|Juju, Misfortune Demon 79 46/104 dmrp12-47.jpg|Kukyuroras, Gyakusin 47/104 dmrp12-48.jpg|Astel, Zero Star 48/104 dmrp12-49.jpg|Ambaran, Zero Star 49/104 dmrp12-50.jpg|Catalyst Round 50/104 dmrp12-51.jpg|Goldongoldo 51/104 dmrp12-52.jpg|Metappy Churis 52/104 dmrp12-53.jpg|TOTUGEKI Spapam 53/104 dmrp12-54.jpg|CATWAE Nekopon 54/104 dmrp12-55.jpg|God Press You 55/104 dmrp12-56.jpg|Meccha Bayetataki 56/104 dmrp12-57.jpg|Christma Third 57/104 dmrp12-58.jpg|Scarabaya 58/104 dmrp12-59.jpg|Tokotokogamutaro 59/104 dmrp12-60.jpg|Viewpre, Zekkai 60/104 dmrp12-61.jpg|Tautemun, Taux 61/104 dmrp12-62.jpg|Chestnut, Okushi 62/104 dmrp12-63.jpg|Ninja Furoshikikun 63/104 dmrp12-64.jpg|Bobobosanbozu 64/104 dmrp12-65.jpg|Eikya, Super Guarding Will 65/104 dmrp12-66.jpg|Caramosa, Judgment Bond 66/104 dmrp12-67.jpg|Telmiwai, Play Music 67/104 dmrp12-68.jpg|Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver 68/104 dmrp12-69.jpg|Kaidunk Ra, Slimming Guardian 69/104 dmrp12-70.jpg|Conight, the Oracle 70/104 dmrp12-71.jpg|♪ Simple Sinburu 71/104 dmrp12-72.jpg|♪ Enhancing Session 72/104 dmrp12-73.jpg|Chandelier Boy 73/104 dmrp12-74.jpg|Milk Wave 74/104 dmrp12-75.jpg|Commander Techmagerter 75/104 dmrp12-76.jpg|Oissu, Shell Beast 76/104 dmrp12-77.jpg|Guguppi, Next Generation Champion 77/104 dmrp12-78.jpg|Piperpipe 78/104 dmrp12-79.jpg|Bashan a.k.a. Intercept 79/104 dmrp12-80.jpg|Hydro a.k.a. Flying 80/104 dmrp12-81.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Tomurai 81/104 dmrp12-82.jpg|Charroll Doyle 82/104 dmrp12-83.jpg|Alogant Awayne 83/104 dmrp12-84.jpg|Sand Playing Man 84/104 dmrp12-85.jpg|Death February, Reaper Puppet 85/104 dmrp12-86.jpg|Shedas, Zero Star 86/104 dmrp12-87.jpg|Cebuhole, Zero Star 87/104 dmrp12-88.jpg|Guilty Fruits 88/104 dmrp12-89.jpg|Balbalbalchu 89/104 dmrp12-90.jpg|Ostar, Trigger Suction 90/104 dmrp12-91.jpg|Pidodo, Mukamuka Train 91/104 dmrp12-92.jpg|Kigurumi Churis 92/104 dmrp12-93.jpg|Flag Referee 93/104 dmrp12-94.jpg|Wanderer Churis 94/104 dmrp12-95.jpg|Dokonjoda, Increasing Divine Soldier 95/104 dmrp12-96.jpg|Acchicchi Town, Burning Town 96/104 dmrp12-97.jpg|Potato First 97/104 dmrp12-98.jpg|Girth Totem 98/104 dmrp12-99.jpg|DJ Giant 99/104 dmrp12-100.jpg|Saitamanegi 100/104 dmrp12-101.jpg|Monkyuuta, Giganto 101/104 dmrp12-102.jpg|Brorocco, Rori 102/104 dmrp12-103.jpg|President Papercraft 103/104 dmrp12-104.jpg|Oasis Contest 104/104 Master Zeron Card (Ceremony of Zeron/Zeron Nebula Side) dmrp12-mz1a.jpg|Zerom, Origin of Destruction - MZ1a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz1a㊙.jpg|Zerom, Origin of Destruction - MZ1㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz2a.jpg|Ceremony of Hands - MZ2a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz2a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Hands - MZ2㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz3a.jpg|Ceremony of Graveyard - MZ3a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz3a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Graveyard - MZ3㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz4a.jpg|Ceremony of Destruction - MZ4a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz4a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Destruction - MZ4㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz5a.jpg|Ceremony of Resurrection - MZ5a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz5a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Resurrection - MZ5㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz1a.jpg|Zerom, Origin of Destruction MZ1a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz1a㊙.jpg|Zerom, Origin of Destruction MZ1㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz2a.jpg|Ceremony of Hands MZ2a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz2a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Hands MZ2㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz3a.jpg|Ceremony of Graveyard MZ3a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz3a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Graveyard MZ3㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz4a.jpg|Ceremony of Destruction MZ4a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz4a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Destruction MZ4㊙a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz5a.jpg|Ceremony of Resurrection MZ5a/MZ5 dmrp12-mz5a㊙.jpg|Ceremony of Resurrection MZ5㊙a/MZ5 Master Zeron Card (Zeron Creature Side) Dmrp12-mz1-mz2-mz3-mz4-mz5.jpg|Zeron - MZ1b/MZ5+ MZ2b/MZ5+ MZ3b/MZ5+ MZ4b/MZ5+ MZ5b/MZ5 Dmrp12-mz1-mz2-mz3-mz4-mz5㊙.jpg|Zeron - MZ1b㊙/MZ5+ MZ2b㊙/MZ5+ MZ3b㊙/MZ5+ MZ4b㊙/MZ5+ MZ5b㊙/MZ5 Dmrp12-mz1-mz2-mz3-mz4-mz5.jpg|Zeron MZ1b/MZ5+ MZ2b/MZ5+ MZ3b/MZ5+ MZ4b/MZ5+ MZ5b/MZ5 Dmrp12-mz1-mz2-mz3-mz4-mz5㊙.jpg|Zeron MZ1b㊙/MZ5+ MZ2b㊙/MZ5+ MZ3b㊙/MZ5+ MZ4b㊙/MZ5+ MZ5b㊙/MZ5 Ultra Golden Card dmrp12-g1.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope - G1/G8 dmrp12-g2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden - G2/G8 dmrp12-g3.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven - G3/G8 dmrp12-g4.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven - G4/G8 dmrp12-g5.jpg|Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" - G5/G8 dmrp12-g6.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom - G6/G8 dmrp12-g7.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon - G7/G8 dmrp12-g8.jpg|Spiner, Shock Doctor - G7/G8 dmrp12-g1.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope G1/G8 dmrp12-g2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden G2/G8 dmrp12-g3.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven G3/G8 dmrp12-g4.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven G4/G8 dmrp12-g5.jpg|Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" G5/G8 dmrp12-g6.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom G6/G8 dmrp12-g7.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon G7/G8 dmrp12-g8.jpg|Spiner, Shock Doctor G8/G8 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries